Urd: Fény és Sötétség határán
by Welsper
Summary: Urd élete talán legnehezebb döntése előtt áll.Mindkét lehetőségnek megvan a maga előnye és hátránya, de csak az egyiket választhatja...


**Aa! Megami-sama!**

**Urd:  
Fény és Sötétség határán**

Egy hely, ahol nagyon sötét van, és egy másik, amit beragyog a fény.  
Mindkettő egyszerre félelmetes, ugyanakkor hívogató.  
A sötétségben el lehet bújni, és szabadon sírni vagy nevetni, mert mások úgy sem látják az érzéseidet, hiszen teljesen körülvesz. Magad köré tekerheted, mint egyfajta különös, anyagtalan köpenyt, és készíthetsz belőle pajzsot, ami ellenállóbb a legkeményebb acélnál is. A sötétség sokkal nagyobb szabadságot ad számodra.  
A világos pedig megnyugtat. Kellemes érzéssel tölt el, és felmelegíti a lelked. A fényben azokat láthatod, akik szeretnek téged, és hajlandóak kimutatni ezt az érzést. A szeretet pedig nagyon jó, sokkal inkább, mint a sötétség által nyújtott biztonságérzet.  
Még sem mersz dönteni. Nagyon jól tudod, hogy mindkét oldal hajlandó befogadni, és vár rád hogy csatlakozz. Egyelőre azonban tétovázol. Nem tudod, hogy a benned lévő sötétség vagy a fény az erősebb, mert annyira összekeveredtek, hogy már képtelenség különválasztani őket.  
Összekeveredtek, de nem olvadtak egymásba. A sötétség és a fény bizonyos mértékig egyesülhet, de soha nem lehet teljesen egy. Az átmenet egyikből a másikba észrevehetetlen, és te pont ennek a határán állsz. Mégis hogyan dönthetnél helyesen egy ilyen helyzetben?  
Ha van rá mód, akkor meg kell találnod, mert nem maradhatsz örökké a kettő határán. Mindig a részeid lesznek, de valamelyiket ki kell választanod. A döntés csak a tiéd, senki nem szól bele, csupán várnak rád. Nem akarnak befolyásolni, hiszen nagyon jól tudják, hogy azzal csak rosszat tennének.  
Mégis azzal, hogy várnak rád, kétségbeesésbe taszítanak. Nem akarsz egyik oldalnak sem fájdalmat okozni azzal, hogy a másikat választod. Nem akarsz senkit bántani. Mert a fájdalom rossz… Hopp! Egy világos oldali érzelem, ami hirtelen, és teljesen spontán tört fel belőled. Lassan ismételgeted magadban, és próbálsz rájönni, hogy mit jelent. Megpróbálod elképzelni, hogy valakinek fájdalmat okozol, de egyszerűen képtelen vagy rá. Ez olyan távol ál tőled, ahová már el sem látsz… Azért, mert ott már sötét van.  
Ez ugyan úgy a sötét éned sajátossága, mint a világosé a szeretet érzése. Mégis úgy tűnik, hogy a fény ezúttal beragyogja a sötétséget, anélkül hogy az elhomályosítaná a tündöklését.  
De ez vajon elég ahhoz, hogy a világos oldalt válaszd?  
Meg fogsz felelni az ottani elvárásoknak, és képes leszel betartani a szabályokat?  
Ha a sötét éned nem akar majd engedelmeskedni, akkor mi fog történni?  
Olyan kérdések, amire nagyon szeretnéd tudni a választ, mégsem kapod meg. Mert saját magadnak kell megtalálni, különben túl könnyű lenne az egész, és a választás semmit sem érne. Nem teheted meg, hogy megpróbálod mindkét oldalt eltaszítani magadtól, mert valamelyikre előbb utóbb szükséged lesz. A fény szükséges velejárója az árnyék, ezért bárhogy is döntesz, valamit elveszítesz. A tökéletes megoldást hiábavaló lenne keresned, mert nem létezik.

A sötétségben ugyan úgy kaphatsz szeretetet, mint a fényben gyűlöletet. Ezzel már régóta tisztában vagy. Akkor tehát mi lehet a két oldal között a különbség? Látszólag óriási, de jobban belegondolva alig észrevehető. Vagy talán éppen fordítva? Még ezt sem tudod megmondani, pedig hamarosan elérkezik az idő.  
Szinte ólomként nehezedik a vállaidra a választás súlya. Képtelen vagy tőle megszabadulni, pedig nagyon jól esne, ha átvenné valaki a terheket. Akkor bizony sokkal könnyebb lenne a helyzeted, de nem feltétlenül jobb. Senki nem dönthet az életedről helyetted, ezt már sokszor beláttad magad is. Bármennyire is fáj, neked kell megtenned.  
Lassan, és bizonytalanul teszel egy lépést előre. Nem jó, még mindig a két oldal határán maradtál. Csupán annyit értél el, hogy még bizonytalanabbá tetted magad. Tétován körbefordulsz. Előbb a sötétséget veszed szemügyre. Azt szeretnéd megtudni, hogy van-e itt valami, ami nagyon vonz. Ezután következik a világos. A sötéttel ellentétben itt minden tisztán kivehető. Az érzelmek és a tettek is.  
Nincs ármány és cselszövés, mint a másik oldalon. Ezt helyet sokkal inkább a magadénak érzed, mint a homályt.  
Itt amellett, hogy szeretnek, te is nyugodtan szerethetsz.  
A fény birodalmában nem arra kell törekedned, hogy tönkretegyél valamit, hanem arra, hogy létrehozz egy egészen csodálatos dolgot. Aztán pedig megóvd azoktól, akik el akarják pusztítani. Mindezt a szeretet erejével.

Egyetlen baj van. Vannak néhányan, akik a sötétségben szeretnek téged… talán épp azoktól kell majd megvédened. Képes leszel rá? Mert mindenképp meg kell tenned, ha lelépsz a határvonalról. Jól tudod, hogy bármelyik oldalt is választod, van visszaút. Akármikor megváltoztathatod a döntésed. Mindkét fél kész lesz újra és újra befogadni, de ez számodra elfogadhatatlan.  
Végig ki fogsz tartani a választásod mellett, éppen ezért olyan nehéz a döntés. Halk sóhaj hagyja el az ajkaidat. Minden eddiginél mélyebben magadba nézel, hogy megtaláld a választ. Eddig még mindig kudarcot vallottál ezzel a módszerrel, de bízol benne hogy most sikerülni fog. A sötétség és a fény, mint egymástól elválaszthatatlan létező. Mindkettő szeretne felülkerekedni a másikon, éppen ezért olyan kiegyensúlyozott a harcuk. Most sem vagy képes megmondani, hogy melyik lehet az erősebb. Viszont látsz valamit, amit eddig nem. Ami ott lakozott a szívedben, és mindig is vágytál rá. Ez pedig nem volt más, mint a szeretet. Ha csak rágondolsz erre az érzelemre, már sokkal erősebbnek és magabiztosabbnak érezed magad. A szeretet pedig, annak ellenére, hogy a sötétben is létezhet, a világos szerves része volt.  
Emellett a fény mindig mosolyt csalt az arcodra. Sokkal boldogabb voltál, ha a világosban járhattál, és végül ez hozta meg számodra a fontos döntéshez szükséges segítséget.

Elmosolyodsz, mert a vállaidról lehullt a hatalmas teher. Végre olyan felszabadultnak érzed magad, amilyennek már rég nem. Hiszen a döntésed helyes, és ehhez már kétség sem férhet. Tudják ezt a fény és a sötétség képviselői, és egyikük sem tiltakozik ellene. Nem akarják megváltoztatni az elhatározást, ami megszületett benned. Ugyanakkor a szívedben még mindig van egy kis keserűség, mert ezzel a döntéseddel valakit elszomorítottál.  
De ennek ellenére tudod, hogy mégis így a jobb, hiszen később mindenképp erre az elhatározásra jutnál. Nem búcsúzol, ugyanis tudod, hogy a sötétségben az ilyesmi nem szokás. Talán még egy könnycsepp végiggördült az arcodon, de ebben nem vagy biztos. A boldogságod túlságosan nagy ahhoz, hogy ilyesmivel törődj. Ezután már örökre a fény része leszel a benned lévő sötétség ellenére. Hamarosan Istennő válik belőled, és ez soha nem fog megváltozni. Nem… Te mindig is Istennő voltál.  
Az aggodalom ekkora már nyomtalanul eltűnik belőled, és könnyed nevetés hagyja el az ajkaidat. Egyszer csak minden késztetés nélkül hátat fordítasz a sötétségnek, és lelépsz a két oldalt elválasztó határvonalról. Még soha nem voltál ennyire elégedett önmagaddal. Ettől a perctől kezdve minden megváltozik körülötted, és ez így helyes...

Urd elindult a Mennyország felé vezető úton.


End file.
